


nobody does it better

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: She told him never to come back.But she'ssoglad he didn't listen.





	nobody does it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Nobody Does it Better by Carly Simon (1972) || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

She opened the door and nearly gasped out loud.

Dean hunched his shoulders nearly up to his ears. “I know you told me never to come back… but I was in town and I thought… I thought… dammit, I don’t know… I wasn’t thinking. I was here, and I dropped Sammy off at the hotel and I came straight here and now I’m looking at you and I'm…” he trailed off for a moment.  "I’m just  _sorry_ , Darcy…"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing damn well she was going to regret this in the morning. Or in a couple of days. Whenever it was that he found himself moseying on out of town again.

But the thing she’d come to realize… the hurt was almost worth being with him.

Almost.

So she reached out, grabbed the edge of his stupid flannel shirt and tugged him inside.

Almost? Hell, it was  _more_  than worth it. At least… at the time it was.

His lips crashed down on hers and she kicked the door closed, wrapping both arms around his neck. “Just shut up and take me to bed, Dean…” she whispered.

“Darce…” His voice was thick and raspy. His kisses were deep and needy, his hands matching the vigor as he tugged at her top. “Darcy, I’m sorry it’s like this…”

“I’m not, I couldn’t handle more than a few days of your sorry ass at a time,” she teased, her fingers tangling in his short hair as he hooked one arm under her hips, hauling her up on his front so he could carry her back to the bedroom. Then, once they were through the door, he carried her to the bed.

She nipped at his bottom lip, biting a little harder than she usually did. Maybe it was punishment for putting her through this every few months, or maybe it was a subconscious way to get on top… maybe it was a little of both.  Whichever it was, Dean seemed to like it, because he grunted softly into her mouth, nuzzling his nose against hers before kissing her again.

Slipping her hands beneath his flannel, she pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor, deciding she was going to hide it from him before he left this time. If he was taking something of hers with him when he left, then she was damn well taking something of his.

He hovered above her for a long moment before he leaned over her body, kissing her deeply enough that her skin tingled. “I missed you so much it hurt…” he admitted, like it was a secret between him and her.  For all she knew, maybe it had to be. Those Winchester men had some odd ways of showing affection.

She swallowed back her emotions. “Me too.”

He frowned, gazing down at her. “I’m gonna try to keep in touch this time…”

“This time?”

“When I leave? If this is a thing, I’m gonna keep in touch.”

“I’m keeping your shirt,” she countered, arching an eyebrow and making him laugh. “I’m gonna sleep in it.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever been jealous of a shirt…” he said slowly.  "First time for everything, I guess.“

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
